


Is This a Trick or a Treat?

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kids, M/M, Trick or Treating, Uncle Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 24th - Trick or TreatWill takes his nieces and nephews out Trick or Treating and gets a treat of his own.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, frank zhang/hazel levesque mentioned
Series: AUctober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Is This a Trick or a Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, I love kids trick or treating. Some of the costumes are so original or so adorable. XD A little short, but meh. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

October 24th - Trick or Treat

Will chuckled as he nieces and nephews circled around him. They were all so excited to be going trick or treating with him, since he volunteered to take them this year so that his siblings and in-laws would have some time to themselves. He had the entire night planned. A bowl of candy was left outside for the trick or treaters while he took the kids out. Then when they got back, he would take them to Target to pick out a toy in exchange for most of the candy because at the end of the day he still was a pediatrician and knew how bad mass amounts of candy were. Then they would watch ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ before sending the kids to bed. Their parents would come pick them up the next morning since Halloween fell on a Saturday this year. 

“Hurry up Uncle Will!” Eliza whined as she tugged on his shirt sleeve. “We are going to miss out on all the good candy!”

“Shut up, Eli!" Dexter yelled at his sister. “I am making sure his cat whiskers are perfect." 

“Don’t you mean puurrr-fect?" Will asked with a smile only to get scolded for moving his face.

“You’re dumb," Isobelle said with the roll of her eyes.

“Why are you even a black cat?” Kelly asked with a frown, arms crossed. “Your hair doesn’t even match your costume.”

“Maybe I’m a calico,” Will answered with a chuckle. 

“All done!” Dexter happily exclaimed as he grabbed the mirror to show Will his work.

“Looks great, kiddo.” Will grinned, ruffling his nephew’s hair. “Okay, who wants to go trick or treating?” he asked as he stood up.

“Me!Me!Me!” all the kids shouted as they bounced up and down excitedly.

“Okay,” Will said. “Calm down. Now, before we go out let’s set some ground rules.” The children nodded. “Always stay by my side okay? None this wandering off business.” The children nodded again. “Next, we cross the street together.” The children nodded once more. “And of course the most important rule, is to have fun!” The children cheered already running to the door in their excitement. 

Will picked up Harrison, adorably dresses a shark, out of his crib before grabbing his keys and going to the door to join the kids. They darted out the door and waited for him at the gate like the good little children they were. It wasn’t long before they were going from house to house, getting candy and even little toys from various neighbors. He knew that his nieces and nephews like to go trick or treating in his neighborhood because they gave out the big candy bars instead of the little ones as well as toys. He couldn’t help but laugh when one of his newer neighbors that he knew to be a dentist gave them toothbrushes and tooth paste. The look on the kids’ faces was comical, like they had been tricked instead of treated. In fact, they had been tricked because the dentist laughed a hardy laugh before giving them each a candy bar with the promise that they would make sure to brush their teeth.

“That was funny!” Dexter laughed as he fixed his halo and angel wings. “I thought for sure all we were going to get was just the toothbrush and tooth paste.”

“It is TRICK or treat.” Will commented with a smile, adjusting Harrison to his other hip.

Isobelle rolled her undead zombie eyes, “Why do grown ups think they are funny?”

“Because we are, you just have a darker sense of humor than most.” Will chuckled as he ruffled her hair earning him a hiss and a growl.

“I bite you!” Isobelle growled, snapping at Will’s hand playfully.

Will laughed, “I’m sure you would. Then I would have to change my make-up to be a zombie cat.”

“Can we go to the next house?” Kelly asked, swirling her dark hair around her finger in her princess dress.

“Let’s go!” Eliza squealed in excitement, pointing her pirate sword out to the direction of the next house. “There be treasure awaiting!”

“To the next house we go!” Will shouted cheerfully. “Better hurry, or else baby shark is going to get you!” He held out Harrison while humming the ‘Jaws’ theme song. The kids screamed and giggled as they took off down the sidewalk and up to the next house. The kids knew they could approach the house without him because it was a house they had visited often, the house of his good friend Hazel. 

Will was just walking up the path when the front door opened to reveal a man with shoulder length black hair pulled back into a short ponytail, pale skin and brown eyes. He was wearing an all black punkish looking outfit, but with cat ears on his head and whiskers painted on his face. He knew this man to be Hazel’s half brother,Nico, that he had met a couple of times and had been secretly crushing on him ever since.

Kelly turned around to Will as she pointed at Nico standing at the door, “That is a black cat outfit.”

Nico’s chocolate brown eyes looked up to Will, the small hint of a smile on his lips. “Maybe he is a calico.”

“That’s what I said!” Will shouted slowly approaching the steps with a chuckle. “Where is Hazel, Frank and little Nikki? Out trick or treating leaving you to man the door?”

“Pretty much,” Nico answered with a shrug. “Hazel insisted I at least dress up as something.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m just lucky this seemed to please her.”

“It suites you,” Will blurted out before he could stop himself, already feeling the heat in his cheeks.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Isobelle cut in, “So are you going to give Uncle Will a trick or a treat?” 

Will looked down at his niece in shock only to be met with an annoyed and knowing look. He wondered how a six year old could see that he had a crush on Nico, even trying to do something about it. Will was already constantly picked on my the rest of his family for not finding someone, now he was never going to hear the end of it from their children as well.

“Grown ups don’t do that,” Will said in hopes of deflecting whatever plan Isobelle was trying to enact. Who knew that children could be so conniving?

“Three doors down they were giving out popcorn to all the adults,” Dexter innocently stated, completely oblivious to the situation, his twin sister Eliza nodded eagerly next to him.

Nico chuckled softly at the kids, his eyes looking back up to Will. “I might be able to give him a trick or treat. He’ll just have to figure out which one it is though.”

“Hurry up then,” Kelly said, already bored of the situation and on her phone.

Nico smiled, setting the bowl of candy down before stepping well into Will’s personal space. “Aren’t you going to say Trick or Treat?” he asked in a silkly smooth voice.

“Trick or Treat,” Will whispered just before Nico’s lips were on his own. They were gone almost as soon as they had been placed. 

Nico took a nervous step back, all the confidence from earlier gone. His eyes were downcast as he chewed on his bottom lip after muttering a soft ‘sorry’.

Will took a step forward, slowly cupping Nico’s cheek to encourage him into another kiss. “I hope this isn’t a trick,” Will whispered against those soft lips. “Because I would love for this to be a treat I can continue to enjoy.” He smiled when some of Nico’s confidence came back, a challenging look in his eyes.

“Give me your number and maybe we can find out?”

“Done,” Will said as he captured those lips again, all the children screaming ‘ewwww’ in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> bwahahahaha, I just had to when I saw this prompt! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
